One Night
by Tony Stark's Lover
Summary: Elizabeth wants Jack, and gives him the one thing she can. One Night. Sparrabeth! SMUT! ONE SHOT!


**One Night**

**First try at smut….so if it's bad, I'm sorry. It's for a Jack/Elizabeth story so if you don't like the pairing, might not want to read this. Also, ONE SHOT, and if you don't read smut, don't read this. Well, enjoy! Sorry if Jack or Elizabeth are OCC!**

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

_**~Sparrabeth~**_

Elizabeth walked around the cabin. She couldn't believe she was really going to do this. Jack had gotten the Pearl back, and she knew this was something she might be upset with later but she had found deep down, that she _loved _Jack. She remembered that she would be marrying Will when they got back home, and they were safe but she wanted Jack to have this one night.

Sure she loved him, but Will needed her heart, and she knew Jack didn't want anything more than one night stands. So this would be best.

The blond was in his cabin, pacing around the room as she thought on what to do. Finally, the door opened to a tired Jack who was shocked to find her in his cabin. He just stared at her till he found his voice. "Lizzie, what are ye doin' here?"

She knew she could do this, and she found that she blushed. "Jack I—"

Jack looked around the cabin, wondering why she was there, and he wondered if she needed something to say but it was too awkward. Jack then asked, "Rum luv?"

Elizabeth had never had a taste for the stuff, but she nodded. Rum would help calm her racing mind. "Please,"

He poured some rum into a glass he had, and passed it to her. She stared at it well she tried to make order of her thoughts. "So what are ye doin' here, luv?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. His beautiful dark eyes…. "I'm here to talk to you…." _And more_. She thought.

"Aye," Jack replied, looking at her. "Care to enlighten ole Jack?"

She nodded as she looked into his eyes, wanting to press their lips together, to taste him. She blushed darkly. "Uh…Jack I- I need to ask you something."

"Shot," Jack replied calmly, taking a sip of his rum.

Elizabeth looked around the room, her nervous as heck. "Jack," She began. "When you asked me or well, told me that you could marry us….did you mean that?"

"Aye," Jack said, now really wanting to know what this lass wanted.

She looked into his eyes, and then she blushed darker. "Jack, I want…. I want you to make love to me…"

Before she could do anything else, Jack was by her side and they were kissing. Her heart jumped but she quickly reacted kissing him back gladly. Her head was spinning crazily when he pulled back. "What about William?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath. "I don't want to hurt him, Jack. But I feel like I must be his wife, what else am I going to be? I can't be with you, Jack. My father would never let that happen, but he would let Will and I be together, and I feel like that is the only way I can truly be close with you. This night, our one night, be the night you take my virginity and it be yours."

"Does it truly matter if your dad don't let ye be with me?" Jack asked, kinda hurt as he held onto her waist, him getting turned on and he felt his 'little friend' grow hard and wanting.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek and she smiled. "It's best that we have this one night. Trust me. You don't want to be bond to one woman, and I have duty to another man."

Jack sighed, but soon they were kissing again and he felt his heart slightly break. Sure, not many saw his heart but Elizabeth could, and now she was saying she was sharing this lust he held for her. He was going to get to be inside of her, and he was going to be the first man to be inside of her. _Hear that Will? Ah get her first. _Jack thought.

They kissed hungrily, and soon Elizabeth fell onto the bed, her gasping in surprise and Jack soon climbed on top of her. He put their lips together, and she kissed back happily. Jack reached his hand up her shirt, him looking for her beautiful breasts well the other took her jacket off. When her jacket was off, Jack looked at her full breasts and saw that her nipples were perked up and ready for him. He smirked. "Why Miss Swann….Aren' ye wantin' something," Jack said as he smirked.

She blushed as she shifted, looking up at him. "Jack…" She whispered.

"Captain Jack to you," He said as he smirked. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

He brought their lips together in a hungrier full kiss. Their tongues fought together, and soon Elizabeth's shirt was off her body and Jack was staring down at her chest again. _Gold right there. _He thought. She blushed darker and soon she was helping him take his jacket and shirt off.

Her eyes widen when she saw his beautiful chest, and she reached up to touch the upsetting gunshot wound on his chest. He shivered when she touched it, and he closed his eyes. "'Lizabeth," Jack muttered.

Elizabeth shivered when he said her name like _that_. She reached up to bring their lips together and soon their pants, underwear joined the pile. Jack stared down at her golden body and he was in awe, also getting hard at the sight. Elizabeth saw his thing and her eyes widen. That was going to fit in _how_?

Jack covered her body with his own, ready to go in but she blushed. "Jack," She groaned and this time he did not correct her. He loved the way she spoke his name and his alone. He lowered his hips forward, and Elizabeth got ready for the sharp pain her mother warned her about. She froze when she felt his tip touch her wet slit that he was going to connect himself within seconds. Why did he stop? "Jack?" She asked softly.

"Are ye sure ye want this, 'Lizabeth?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "I do."

Jack connected their lips together and then their bodies were one. He pushed himself forward, her legs wide open for him and he groaned at the feel of her body. Elizabeth sucked in a sharp breath when she felt him break her shield that was deep within her body. She closed her eyes tightly, letting herself feel Jack inside of her. She pushed the thoughts of him in any other woman. "'Lizabeth," Jack groaned out as his hands fisted the blanket.

The pain soon then changed to pleasure, and Elizabeth groaned softly, her holding onto his shoulders. She moved her hips forward, getting a large groan from Jack. She smiled as she looked up at the man on top of her, and she saw how happy he looked, how pleasured. _And he was inside of __**her**_. "Jack…." She uttered, which made him start to move inside of her.

They started to move together in this way Elizabeth had never done before yet Jack had never been with someone so tight before… He was so happy that he grunted, pulling onto her hair slightly and soon, he was ready to cum into her. Elizabeth moaned, and when he hit her tight good spot, and then she came undone around him. She milked him, and soon Jack came right after her, feeling her hold onto his member so tight. "'Lizabeth!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted with him, as they finished together. It was perfect.

They laid there for a moment, Jack laying on top of Elizabeth, his head on her breasts as he panted. This was the best he had had in a _long _time. When they calmed down, Jack rolled off her, and pulled her close to him as they held onto each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling safe and very tired. Elizabeth couldn't help but think, _I'm so glad I gave him my virginity….I will always be his in a way Will could never have with me….not now. Jack is mine, and I am his. We are lovers. _

_**~Sparrabeth~**_

**So yeah, first smut one shot….first smut **_**ever**_**. What do you think of it? Good or bad? Or did it suck so much? Tell me please! I want to know so I can get better :) I do ship Sparrabeth though at times, I hate Elizabeth a lot for killing off Jack. :( Made me so upset…anyway, review for me please? ;) Make me the happiest person alive! **

**Bye! **


End file.
